As the demand for smaller electronic products grows, manufacturers and others in the electronics industry continually seek ways to reduce the size of integrated circuits used in the electronic products. In that regard, three-dimensional type integrated circuit packaging techniques have been developed and used.
Fabrication of 3D integrated chips requires stacking of multiple semiconductor packages, coupling of circuitry between respective packages, and bonding the packages with an electrically-insulating adhesive to form a package-on-package structure. Subsequent high-temperature processing steps such as curing the electrically-insulating adhesive subjects the package-on-package structure to mechanical stress which can result in unintended side-effects such as warpage, cracking, delamination, and defect formation.